


Bras and Babies

by dollfoot



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (past) Friends to Lovers, Alpha Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: "Our baby.""Huh,""You said 'our baby',"They were on a date and they accidentally talked about babies.





	Bras and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet. Karma and Nagisa are not mine. This is un-betaed.

Nagisa's nipples were different than any male nipples that Karma had ever witnessed. It was… pretty? The color was pretty, with a button tip that looks delicious to suck, albeit it was a relatively flat chest. He would say that Nagisa's chest was plump enough to make it nice to play with but not overtly so for it to stood out from his clothes.  
  
A glimpse of it was enough to ignite heat in Karma's groin. It was not much actually, just a little pink shadow that was noticeable only because Karma had been staring for the past five minutes. And it was not that Karma had never seen Nagisa naked before, it was just that things are more arousing when they were exposed involuntarily.  
  
Karma mused if anyone had witnessed a slip of Nagisa's chest before this.  
  
"Nagisa,"  
  
"Hm?" Nagisa hummed, keeping his gaze on the book before him, unaware of the small gap between the buttons of his shirt that had been giving Karma an obscured view of his nipples.  
  
"Have you considered wearing bra?"  
  
Nagisa blinked. He slowly looked up and tilted his head, "Pardon?"  
  
"Bra. You know, the thing you wear on--"  
  
"I know what bra is," A blush rising in Nagisa's cheek, even though his interruption was calm and level, "I was hoping I didn't hear the question right."  
  
He glanced at Karma. Karma only raised his eyebrows, waiting for his answer. He knew Karma too much to know that was not teasing or joking, it was a genuine, serious question coming from his boyfriend.  
  
"Of course I do, but not any time soon."  
  
Karma looked surprised, "You do?" Karma didn't really think through when he asked, it was just another random question from series of random questions and remarks that Karma had shared with Nagisa for the past years. Nagisa was definitely used to the randomness, but he didn't expect Nagisa had thought about this particular subject.  
  
So now it was Nagisa's turn looking confused, "Yes, when the time comes for me to nurse our baby, and my breasts would need support."  
  
Karma blinked.  
  
"What is it? Why are you asking that?" Nagisa looked at his chest, "Do you think I need it?" Bras for male omega existed because some male omega are more well-endowed than others, but Nagisa didn't think that he was--well, he thought he wasn't particularly developed in that department. As he was with height.  
  
"Our baby."  
  
"Huh,"  
  
"You said 'our baby',"  
  
"Ah," It was a genuine slip of a tongue, but Nagisa paled at the implications.  
  
Karma and Nagisa had only been dating for a few months, even though their friendship was dated since high school. Nagisa never even dared to think their relationship would come to this direction, since he was thinking of taking his feelings to his grave. Nagisa had been convinced that Karma simply didn't want to bond with an omega, let alone a male one.  
  
And now that they finally got together--for what, 2 months? Nagisa just had to talk about having babies.  
  
You see, there is this problem.  
  
Nagisa and Karma had been best friends for 7 years. In that span of time, Nagisa thought that he knew everything there is to know about Karma. Apparently, he didn't. He thought Karma didn't like him back--Karma did. He thought Karma didn't want to bond with him--Karma did. Entering a relationship with Karma added more doors where Nagisa found himself lost--new things that he never knew about Karma.  
  
It's both thrilling and scary for Nagisa, knowing that he will continue to learn about Karma despite understanding him for so long.  
  
So in summary, Nagisa didn't know how Karma would react to this.  
  
They haven't talked much about their new relationship. They kiss and they have sex now, but their life didn't change much from before they were dating, something that both Nagisa and Karma seemed to be happy with. It was probably natural, since it seemed that they have acted like a couple even before they got together--a lot of people had thought they'd been dating all this time--so it was just too easy for them from being a friend to lovers.  
  
Everything just fell into place.  
  
But that was the next problem: they had not been discussing many things about their changing relationship.  
  
And with that lack of information--not to mention, short duration of their relationship so far--Nagisa just, accidentally, unconsciously, imply that they would have babies together.  
  
Heaven help him.  
  
Karma freed him from the misery of mulling over the stupid slip up by patting his head, "Hey," he tuck a strand of hair that fell from his gesture, "Don't die on me, you look like your blood being sucked dry, you know?"  
  
The teasing tone on Karma's voice give small reassurance to Nagisa, but this mistake was too stupid for Nagisa to just shrugged off.  
  
Nagisa bit his lip, "Sorry, I was--it had been a… you see, when I had my first heat, Mother talked to me about this and I didn't think I need it, then she told me about pregnancy and nursing and how I would eventually, and--"  
  
Karma stopped Nagisa from spluttering even further, "It's fine, I get it," Karma grinned, "You'll need it, so you thought about it. The bra, I mean."  
  
Nagisa avert his gaze to the book still in his hands. He nodded.  
  
Karma mimicked Nagisa and nodded, "Alright. That concludes it. Now. Our baby."  
  
Nagisa visibly cringed.  
  
Karma didn't seem to faze at that, "So… You thought about having a baby? With me?"  
  
"No. Not… really. It was a slip of a tongue, honestly." Nagisa sighed, "I haven't even think things through. I mean, I don't even know if you want it."  
  
Karma frowned at that, "What do you mean?"  
  
"A baby. With me."  
  
"Oh, well…" To be honest, Karma hadn't thought about a lot of things regarding their relationship. He didn't think he would ended up with anyone, let alone have a family. Nagisa had been a surprise. He was slow to notice how important Nagisa's presence in his life had become, but when he did, he already unable to imagine a life without Nagisa in it. So that was the only thing he had in mind: life with Nagisa.  
  
And with that, he came to conclusion that the reason he didn't really think about many things was because it never crossed his mind that anything he will have with Nagisa will be anything but pleasant. So, "I haven't think about it either, but I don't mind if it's ours."  
  
Nagisa didn't know what he expected Karma to answer, but he didn't expect that. "…Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why not," Karma shrugged, "I love you,"  
  
Nagisa would usually blushed at that, but he was more preoccupied with the matter at hand than the affectionate remark, "You do, but you don't know if you want a baby."  
  
"I guess I don't, but as I said, I love you, and I am full of myself, I think I'll want anything that is ours in literal sense. Do you?"  
  
"Well," Nagisa's book were closed in his lap, so he put it to the table between him and Karma. When Nagisa said that he hasn't thought it through, it wasn't a lie. The thought crossed his mind--of course, he was born and raised as an omega, whose striking defining feature was childbearing--but he hadn't really thought about it in the context of their relationship. "I want a child, some day."  
  
"Child, children?"  
  
"Two is a good number, I think."  
  
"Concurred. I hope they'll have your eyes."  
  
A soft smile formed in Nagisa's face, "Well I hope your tendency to get into trouble is not hereditary,"  
  
Karma grinned, "We'll see about that."  
  
Nagisa held his smile as he opened his book again. That would be a weird conversation to most people, but that's how his and Karma's always went. It reminded him why they never really talked about their relationship as a topic in particular--things just unfold in ways that they didn't anticipated. And he wouldn't have it in any other way.  
  
But that left one thing in mind.  
  
Nagisa looked up at Karma who had continued drinking his now-warm hot chocolate, "You haven't answer my question."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Why you were asking about bra."  
  
"Oh," Karma straightened up his back and put the cup on the table. He stared at Nagisa's chest again, now with an angle that Nagisa didn't notice beforehand "I saw a glimpse of your nipples, and I was pondering if it's wise to leave it unprotected."  
  
Nagisa gasped and hurriedly fixed his shirt, "WHAT! Karma! You ought to tell me something like that!"  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think anyone is seeing it but me." While it is true that they were in a cafe and seated next to the glass window with people passing by, Karma knew the sight was not obvious but to him. In that particular stance.  
  
"Still!" Nagisa buried his face in his hands, Karma could see how red Nagisa was from the tip of his ears. "I couldn't believe you were leering at my chest the whole time I was reading. You're horrible."  
  
"You love me nonetheless."  
  
Nagisa glared, "Unfortunately."  
  
"You let me leer at your chest all the time, anyway."  
  
"Those were in private terms."  
  
Karma smirked in response, "Shall we moved to more private establishment, then?"  
  
Even though Nagisa rolled his eyes, the slight blush on his cheeks were apparent, "Maybe later. You haven't even finished your drink."  
  
Karma made no reply but to take the cup to his hand and drink the liquid inside with ease. "I'll take that as a yes," He winked, "Shall we?"  
  
Nagisa sighed but he couldn't help let a little smile on his lips, he stood to move and collect his things, "You're impossible, you know that, right?"  
  
"And you love it."  
  
Nagisa smiled and tip Karma's jaw to his as he stood on tiptoes, kissed him softly just above the chin, "That I am."

* * *

 

End!


End file.
